For The Love of Vampires Rewrite
by Xenolord
Summary: With the War of the Fangs reaching a violent head, the Guardian Order is forced to end it, by supporting one side. Their 'chosen' Guardian is a little less chosen, and more forced. Shoujo-Ai. Romance\Drama. Rewrite from years ago, that started a legend.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Adventure Quest, or any Non-Player Character who make their appearance in this story. The only character I own is Maria Despair.

Author's Note and Background: For those of you who remember, this is a rewrite of my FIRST Adventure Quest story from 7 years prior. Written in 2005, 'For the Love of Vampires' marked; not only my first Adventure Quest story, but also my first attempt at a legitimate hentai fiction. Although only 4 of the original 6 chapters were ever posted on , it is still possible to find the full version somewhere on the internet. I have decided to go back and start, from scratch, and rewrite all of my stories. I hope you all enjoy.

Second Author's Note: I... feel it's been long enough where I can tell this story safely. When I was a sophomore in High-School, I was part of the Drama program. That year, when we were supposed to do Red Herring, we suddenly switched up and decided, since the play would fall in October, we'll do Rocky Horror. My acting class had about 31+, give or take a couple, people in it. Only 5 of which were male. So we had an overwhelming female majority. For those of you who know Rocky Horror, there's about seven or so male roles. We only had five men. So we had to cut a few male roles into female roles. It came down to us remaking the Criminologist as a Female, and, with much complaints from the female students (Who would have rather seen Dr. Scott be a woman) Rocky won as the other male-to-female role. Needless to say, I (having won the toss and been chosen/elected/volunteered to play Dr. Frank-N-Furter) loved it. The girl who played Rocky... She was a little taller then I was... had beautiful pale skin and the most enthralling blue eyes I've ever seen. Her overall gorgeous visage was framed by absolutely stunning shoulder-length curly blond hair. I, sadly, forgot her name was we fell out of touch after that. I think... I think in a way, in my mind at least, that girl, who ever and wherever she is... became Maria Despair. So I'll come right out and say it. If you're reading this. If you're out there. I love you.

For the Love of Vampires

Prologue

The cold wind whipped through the thick trees of Darkovia; the forest plunged into eternal nightfall, a place steeped in the magicks of olde. The forest was a haven, above all else, for a menagerie of creatures of the night... Vampires... Werewolves... huge, fugly beetles with gigantic freakin' crossbows welded to their backs... creatures of incalculable and indescribable horror. The thick canopy of trees hanging above the solitary figure who trekked through the forest blocked out all light from outside... even the fabled moonlight which flooded much of the forest was cut off from this particular patch. Heavy plate boots crunched leaves and twigs as the figure moved effortlessly against the stiff breeze, shoulder-length hair tugging playfully about as they moved.

"Good grief it's cold here... No wonder no one likes coming out here." The figure, a woman by the tone of voice, spoke as it continued it's walk through the forest. "Why did I let myself get roped into this?" Her arms wrapped instinctively around her chest, trying to stop the cold from permeating her white armor; a battle she was loosing. The sword at her side swayed slightly in the breeze, happily singing as she walked. A few steps up the path, a low, pained moan came to her ears, the figure stopping, blue eyes darting about in the darkness, trying to get a lock on whatever, or whoever, was making that sound. The moan came again, louder this time, the girl still looking. A third time the moan came, but this time, it sounded forced... almost deliberate. Either way, it was enough for the girl to figure out where it was coming from. There, off the side of the road, near a tree, lay a figure sprawled out, it's demeanor saying it's in obvious pain. Stepping off the path and onto the tree, the girl crouched down at the other figure's side, unable to see any details through the shadow cast by the massive tree.

"Are you alright?" The girl asks, squinting her eyes, trying to see.

"The pain... the... unbearable... pain." The figure; this one male, groaned again. Though she could only see a silhouette, she could tell the figure was not a Guardian, the armor too streamlined.

"Don't worry, I'm a Guardian of Battleon, you'll be fine." The girl reassured the man. "Let me just get some light out here..." Closing her fist, she cast a simple spell, Candlelight, and placed the glowing orb on the tree he was sprawled out on. With light now present in the dreary forest, both figures could now be seen.

The first was a young woman, only about eighteen years old, in pure white armor. The armor itself marked her as a Guardian; the elite of the elite of the town of Battleon; and a protector of the innocent. Her light tan skin contrasted the white of her armor with an almost insulting tone, nearly drowning her face out. Her shoulder-length hair hung neatly about her face, framing it with fine blond strands. Even with such a low light, the roots of her hair could be seen, subtly... slowly, turning a brilliant emerald. Her blue eyes scanned the man before her as a heavy hand checked him out.

The second was a gruff-figured man, possibly mid twenties, maybe early thirties. His black hair was short and scruffy, almost as if he wanted the 'rough-and-tumble' look. His small beard framed his mouth as he continued to obnoxiously groan in pain. He wore midnight-black armor with a series of spikes down the shoulders and chest, one massive dent in the middle of his chest plate the only sign that something was 'wrong' with the man.

"Where are you wounded? I can help." The man just answered with a loud groan, rolling his head about pathetically. "Stop groaning and answer me."

"My poor armor... my repair bill's gonna be killer..." The young girl quirked an eyebrow as she looked him over. Upon closer examination, aside from the large ding in his armor, he seemed to be, wholly, unharmed.

"Wait a second..." She began, squinting. "You turkey! You're not hurt at all! Get up!" The man slowly got to his feet, _painfully_ slowly, like he was an over-acting stage performer, trying so terribly hard to get a good review of his latest piece of garbage. "What the hell are you doing out in freakin' Darkovia hamming it up for the leaves?"

"I was sent..." He groaned once more, grasping at his side, Maria reacting instantly.

"Don't you take that 'I'm hurt poor me' tone with me, you idiot. If you do, I'll REALLY put the hurting on you."

"I was sent to deliver a message to Queen Safiria of the Vampires.. but I can't be seen in this armor. She'll think I'm a-"

"An idiot? Wouldn't be much of a surprise, because you are. What's this message you're to deliver?" Reaching into the little pouch off the side of his belt, he procured a sealed parchment envelope, inside was most likely this message he was to deliver. Putting the note in her hands, he seemed to smile.

"Thanks you're a life saver." Like it never happened, the man took off sprinting east, towards the forest's entrance.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"MegaPrime wipes his hands of this mess! Cover your neck, girl!" Cackling like a madman, he disappeared into the forest. The girl looked at the envelope and gave a great sigh, feeling very cheated.

"Oh, man... Do I ever feel dumb..." She turned the envelope over and took a look at the seal. The seal bore the distinct markings of her own order, the Guardians of Battleon... yet she didn't think she recognized the man; nor was he wearing the armor. Shrugging and slipping the note into her own satchel, she tried to pierce the thick trees, trying to find the home of this 'Safiria'. She should have just read the sign right next to her. " 'Follow first fork left to it's completion...'" She read aloud, smiling at the simplicity of it all. "Shouldn't be too too bad." With her cloak giving one snap in the wind, almost as if it was trying to pull her from her path, she continued down the dirt clearing in the forest, towards Safiria's castle.

The girl walked for about twenty minutes, her boots sinking softly into the dirt as she walked, leaving behind a trail of heavy footsteps behind her. The long cobblestone bridge that flew over the moat at the castle's base was a beautiful, if not eerie accenture to the architecture, providing a much-needed relief against the dreary Darkovian sky.

Standing before the massive wooden door, the young Guardian couldn't help but feel... small... miniscule in comparison to the grandious scale of the castle. The tall spires and thick walls gave it the feel of a prison. The girl's heart sunk as she thought about getting swallowed up by the stone and never return... lost to the annuls of time.

Shaking off the feeling of dread, the girl unsheathed the blade at her side and leaned it against the wall in a non-threatening manner, hoping to dispel any suspicion. With her heavily armored gauntlet, she bashed the door, the loud thuds echoed even out where she was. A few seconds later, the door slowly creaked open, a lithe, tall figure stood elegantly on the other side, her regal aura tangible.

"Good evening..." The figure spoke slow, gauging the girl's means with a well-refined gaze. "May I help you?" She continued. The blond-haired Guardian bowed in respect, her hair falling about her face.

"Good Evening, your highness. I ran across a rather pathetic man in the forest, bearing a letter for your eyes..." Slowly, she reached into the small pouch at her side and took out the parchment envelope, holding it out to her. "I believe you'd like to have it." A careful pale hand reached out and took hold of the envelope, a long, sharpened fingernail breaking the seal. She returned the envelope to the blonde girl and opens the letter, her gold eyes slowly training across the paper, then zipping back to the other side as she moved down a line. She took only a short moment to read it, her lips curling into a smile as her head moved back to the Guardian.

"I thank you for bringing me this message, my dear girl." She spoke slowly, folding the parchment back along it's lines and slipping it into a small pocket in her lavishly tailored gown. She took a step back and offered a hand inside. "Please, come in."

"Oh, I'm afraid I've got to get back to patrol. I appreciate the offer, m'lady, but I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down for now." The queen's smile only widened, her lips never parting as she took the letter from her pocket and handed it to the Guardian.

"I'm afriad you've been... what's the word... Shanghaied?" The Guardian took the letter gently and started reading it.

"Queen Safiria of the Vampires. My name is Artix Krieger of the Order of the Guardians, writing to you on a most important note. Recently, the conflict between your own people and the Werewolves of Darkovia has begun to leak out into the countryside. Just two weeks, three merchants have reported attacks by the Werewolves, and I'm afraid I must put a stop to this. The bearer of this letter is instructed to become your instrument in ending the conflict in your favor. They are to stay with you for as long as needed, and their previous instructions are to be over-written by your own." The Guardian blinked at the letter and began scrutinizing it.

"Yea... that's Artix's signature alright. I recognize that obnoxiously large A anywhere." Smiling, she returned the letter to Safiria, who returned it in turn to her pocket. "I guess I will be accepting your hospitality after all." Safiria moved to the side and allowed the girl in.

"If I may, Guardian, I didn't catch your name, and it wasn't mentioned in the letter. I would like to know what to address you as." The Guardian blinked as she stepped in, rather shocked at her forward request.

"I apologize about that. As I said, I was not the intended deliverer of the letter." Bowing at her waist, plate mail clinking loudly at the motion, she spoke simply. "My name is Maria Despair. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Safiria."

"Maria... Despair..." She spoke simply. "What an... interesting last name you were bestowed upon..." She slowly closed the door behind Maria as the blonde Guardian laughed.

"Yea... You can't choose your parents, you know; but you can choose who you marry." Safiria nodded. "So, m'lady, what will you have me do first."

"Let us begin with something simple." She began, leading the Guardian into the foyer.


End file.
